


White Lotus Moonflowers

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: It’s Father’s Day, so Zuko joins Iroh up on the hill, and they talk about Lu Ten - and a few other things.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	White Lotus Moonflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I just absolutely LOVE these two. how can you not tho lol
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Zuko ran a hand through his hair as he shouldered open the door to the Jasmine Dragon. Finally, he had time to get away from the palace for awhile and just, for a few hours, be a kid again. When he was in Ba Sing Se, he was no longer Fire Lord; he was just Iroh’s nephew.

And today was a special day; one he had never celebrated as a kid, and completely glossed over the past few years. He was nervous about it, but he knew it would turn out alright. In his apron pocket, a small box bounced against his leg.

Stepping inside the tea shop, he found it bustling, as it normally was these days. He received a few greetings from regular patrons, which he returned with a smile.

“Hey! Zuko, over here!” He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he glanced in the direction of the familiar voice. Toph, Sokka, and Suki sat at one of the tables, and Suki, strangely, was wearing an apron.

Zuko paused, glancing toward the employee area, but not seeing Iroh anywhere, so he walked over to his friends’ table. “Hey, guys,” he greeted, “What’s going on?”

“Can’t your friends just visit without being patronized, dumb-dumb?” Toph asked with a grin, reaching out to give her signature sucker-punch to his arm, all while sipping tea. He winced, and as he rubbed it, he glanced to Sokka, who was snickering. 

“Y-Yeah, sure. But I was mostly referring to Suki wearing an apron,” he explained, frowning a little as he let go of his elbow, looking over at her. “Did my uncle hire you to work here?”

Suki glanced down at herself, then shook her head, directing a smile up at him. “Oh, no. I don’t have time to work here part-time. But he just asked if I could look after the shop for a few hours.”

“He said he would have asked you, but you were late,” Sokka added, smirking as he watched an embarrassed blush creep across Zuko’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, bowing his head a little, then glanced toward the employee area, frowning a little. “Did he say why he was leaving, or where he was going?”

Toph slurped some of her tea loudly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Nah. He just said he needed to go out for a few hours. He kept it hidden really well, but I could tell he was a little sad about something.”

“Yeah. He said today was a special occasion,” Suki added, balancing her fan against her knuckles, flipping it around. “But he does work himself pretty hard, and I’m glad to get a bit of a break from the others, so I told him I’d keep business going.”

“Special occasion...” Zuko repeated, and it clicked. “Oh.” How could he have forgotten? “Father’s Day,” he whispered, mostly to himself.

Sokka frowned, leaning an elbow on the table. “Oh, yeah. I was gonna bring my dad some tea later,” he said, replacing his frown with a grin. “Thanks for the reminder, Zuko!”

Turning to Suki, he felt his heart sink. “You said you don’t mind...will you be alright if I leave the shop for a little while?”

For some reason, she seemed to understand, even though she didn’t understand the significance of Father’s Day for him. “Yeah, sure. I’ll keep it neat until you guys get back.

Toph, uncharacteristically quiet, nodded toward her teacup. “...Go check on him, Zuko.”

Glancing down at her, he nodded slowly. “Thanks, Toph. And thank you, Suki. I really appreciate this.” 

“And thanks for being great, Sokka! Man, you’re welcome, Zuko!” Sokka butt in, earning three eye rolls in response.

Zuko shook his head, taking a step back. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Turning to leave, he then paused, awkwardly adding, “Enjoy your tea.” He was still trying to get used to having friends, and it showed. But he was  _ trying _ .

He stepped out of the tea shop, feeling a breeze ruffle his hair as he glanced down the street. He wasn’t certain, but he had a feeling he knew exactly where his uncle had gone off to. Still, he kept his pace slow, feeling the box in his pocket bounce against his thigh again. Sticking his hand in his pocket, he closed his hand around the small box, sighing.

The past three Father’s Days had been terrible; and well, Zuko had never particularly cared much for the holiday, but after his banishment, it had almost been unbearable. And he was a bit selfish, and young. He almost never remembered to ask if his uncle was okay. Iroh grieved only twice a year while they were on the run together, and that was Father’s Day and Lu Ten’s birthday. And yet, even while he grieved, he still worried for Zuko. For the boy whom he loved as his own.

Zuko took a deep breath as he reached the edge of the city, glancing up at the path. Just as he’d figured, he saw the outline of a man sitting up on top of the hill, watching the clouds roll by. He watched from a distance for a moment, hand closing around the box again, then dropped his gaze with a quiet sigh.

Beside the path, he noticed a wilting moonflower, and he couldn’t help but crouch beside it. If Iroh had seen it, he surely would have stayed to admire it. Zuko paused, looking up at the silhouette on the hill, then back to the moonflower. He supposed an extra gift for Lu Ten would be appreciated, even if he barely remembered his cousin. Gently, he picked the flower, straightening up, and then walked slowly up the path toward the hill.

As he reached the top, Zuko realized that Iroh had set up a makeshift sort of vigil with incense and candles. His back was to him, but it seemed the young Fire Lord’s footsteps in the grass were enough to alert him, and his shoulders tensed a little. Zuko didn’t want to intrude, but…

“Hi, Uncle.”

Upon hearing his voice, Iroh immediately relaxed, and glanced over his shoulder. He wore a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Zuko. It is good to see you.”

Zuko felt better to have been given such a warm greeting, but then again, this was Iroh. He wouldn’t ever be anything  _ less  _ than warm, even on a day like today. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s good to see you too,” he replied. “Could I sit with you for awhile?”

The smile turned just a little more genuine, and he nodded. “Yes, of course, you may.” 

Exhaling lightly, Zuko walked over, careful not to walk into the incense, and sat beside his uncle. Things were quiet for a few moments, the breeze and the shade underneath the tree keeping them cool as they watched the sky. Iroh shifted his gaze downward, smiling a little to himself.

“And what are you doing with a moonflower, my nephew?” His tone was light, but knowing. He had to know the answer already, but wanted to hear it from him.

And Zuko realized he was still holding onto the flower, instead of leaving it in front of the candles. He looked down at it, then turned around, gently laying it down. “I thought...it’d be nice.” He felt heat rise to his cheeks, well aware that Iroh was watching him do so, and when he looked up and turned back around, his uncle was still smiling.

“It  _ is  _ nice,” he assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate it. Lu Ten loved moonflowers.”

Zuko nodded, dropping his gaze. A corner of the box in his pocket pressed against his leg uncomfortably, but he didn’t dare move, not yet. “I-I’m sorry, Uncle. I feel like I barely remember him.” Lu Ten had died when he was young, and even then, he’d never seen him much. He was sent out to fight the war very early on.

Iroh placed an arm around the boy’s shoulders, nodding as he looked up at the sky. “Yes, you were young. I don’t expect you to remember much.” He paused, taking a shaky breath, but continued on, still smiling. “My son was brave and gifted, but he was also very kind. I see a lot of him in you, Zuko. I believe you would have been great friends.”

For a moment, Zuko shut his eyes, picturing what he could remember; anything, a small memory from childhood. He remembered being very young, sitting on the beach of Ember Island with Iroh and Lu Ten, and both of them teaching him how to build a sandcastle. He smiled a little, opening his eyes. “Yeah. I bet we would have,” he agreed quietly.

He turned his gaze toward Iroh, who watched the sky with that same expression as before; sad, but still smiling. And Zuko felt his heart twist, pushing his hand into his pocket to close around the little box again. This old man, who had been through so much, still found it in himself to stay strong and to keep smiling.

“Uncle…” he pulled away gently, moving Iroh’s arm to kneel, completely facing him. “I brought you something.”

“Oh?” His brows shot up, and he turned a little more. “What is it?”

Zuko cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket. He wasn’t really sure why, but when he pulled the box out, his hands were shaking. Thrusting it into Iroh’s hands, he quickly looked away. “I-I know I haven’t made things easy on you the past few years. And I’m really, really sorry. But no matter what I did, no matter what I said, you stayed by my side.” He took a shaky breath. “I wouldn’t be half the man I am now without you. Ozai was not a father to me. I understand that now. But…” he looked back up at him, swallowing hard. “But you were.”

He was surprised to find Iroh staring at him wide-eyed, the box seemingly forgotten for the moment. For once, it seemed, the old man was speechless. Zuko swallowed again and gestured toward the box, telling him to open it.

Iroh’s hands shook a little as he unraveled the ribbon, then pulled the lid off of the box. An incredulous chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled out the White Lotus tile, picking it up with such care, as if one misstep would shatter it. “...It’s beautiful, Zuko.”

Zuko smiled a little, glad that he seemed to like his present. “Happy Father’s Day, Uncle.”

The words made Iroh freeze in place, and then, very slowly, he placed the tile back into its box and pulled his nephew toward him, holding him tightly.

The young man was surprised, but didn’t hesitate to return the hug, closing his eyes. There was a long bout of quiet, and then he realized Iroh was trembling a little; he had started to cry. “Uncle...?”

“It...has been so long since I have heard those words said to me,” came the choked reply, and the embrace lessened, strong hands coming to rest on Zuko’s arms as he pulled back. “My son can never come back. But I have found another in you, Zuko, and I...am so proud of you.”

As the boy stared into his uncle’s tear-filled gaze, he felt his own eyes burn. “Thank you.” The words barely came out in the form of a whisper, and they embraced each other again.

After a few minutes, they pulled back, and sat together again, Iroh’s arm still securely around his shoulder. Zuko leaned against his side, staring up at the sky. A breeze rustled past again, carrying a leaf with it. 

And Zuko knew, once and for all, what it was like to have a  _ real  _ father.


End file.
